Choose
by Crystilia
Summary: Natsu had just asked Lucy to dinner for Valentine's Day. But what will happen when Lisanna came back? What will happen to Lucy? Rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything related to it. **

Summary: Natsu had just asked Lucy to dinner for Valentine's Day. But what will happen when Lisanna came back? What will happen to Lucy?

Author's Note: I hope you will enjoy this story :D It's in Lucy's P.O.V by the way. Oh and It might be a little fast paced so sorry! I kind of just rushed it so yeah…

* * *

><p><strong>Choo<strong>**se**

I sighed.

I was so happy about the dinner too.

I had already bought my dress for the dinner.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kawaii!" I said as I looked in the mirror._

_But then I saw Natsu in the mirror._

_I turned around and saw him picking out a tux._

_He noticed me too._

_We both blushed and walked to each other._

"_Hey." I said._

"_Hey Luce. You look nice. Picking an outfit for the dinner?" He asked._

"_Thanks, and um…no…It's for…erm…It's my aunt's birthday so I'm picking a outfit for it! You?" I quickly made up an excuse._

"_Oh, erm…It's a…a…for…a...a party! Yeah! A party!" He nervously said._

"_Oh…okay!" I smiled nervously._

"_Oh! You two look so great together! Your outfit seems to match! Would you like me to wrap it up for you?" The salesperson asked._

"_Oh no! We're not a couple! We're just friends!" We both quickly said._

"_Oh okay. I'm sorry. Would you like me to wrap it up?" She asked._

"_Yes please!" We both said._

_**Flashback End**_

I smiled at that. But then I remembered something.

_**Flashback**_

_We had just got back from shopping and we were heading to the guild._

_We opened the guild doors and saw everyone crowding someone._

"_Natsu! Lisanna is back!" Mirajane said happily._

"_Li…Lisanna?" He said in shock._

"_Natsu!" _

_Everyone stopped crowding her and she ran over to him._

_She kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back._

_I looked away from that._

_I didn't want to see them doing THAT so I walked outside._

_I ran to my apartment and cried._

_**Flashback End**_

"So she's back. What can I do?" I said sadly.

I went over to my computer and started pressing random keys.

Then a heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and Levy came in.

"Oh hey Levy." I said.

"Lu-chan…you like him don't you? I saw the reaction on your face."

"What? No, I don't like him! I'm so happy for them right now! Look! I'm having so much fun!" I forced myself to smile at the screen.

"You're not even playing anything! It's not on!" She told me.

My smile disappeared and I stopped.

I grabbed a book and started to read.

"You do like him!" She yelled at me.

"I DON'T!" I yelled back.

I slammed the book on the table and went into the kitchen.

She followed me.

"You do like him." She tried again.

I sighed.

"Okay! I do! So now what hm? Lisanna is back!" I cried.

"Lu-chan! Please! Don't cry!" She hugged me.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

I was in the guild sitting on the bar chatting with everyone.

Then Gray and Loki grabbed me and pulled me into Master's office.

They pushed me on a chair and Master turned around to face me.

"Yo, what the hell?"

"Listen. Who are you going to take out to dinner on Valentine's day?" They all asked me.

"I…I…I don't know…I…I asked Lucy but Lisanna is back now…and…and…I just don't know anymore…" I said.

"If you take Lisanna out then what will happen to Lucy? She'll be left aside. Alone. Everyone's going out." Gray said.

"Then what about Lisanna? If I take Luce then she'll be lonely too." I said.

"She's been in the guild for more than Lucy. She's also been in Magnolia longer too. She knows everyone better. She'll communicate better with the people."

"Lucy knows them a lot too. They seem to like her a lot too."

"So you're on Lisanna's side?" Master asked me.

"I…Wh…I don't know." I said.

"We keep asking something about Lucy. And then you ask what about Lisanna?" Loki said.

"Seems you're on her side more than Lucy. Guess we know the answer then. I feel so sorry for Lucy." Gray said as he left.

"Poor her." Loki said as he left.

Master just remained silent and shook his head.

He spun around to face away from me now.

I stood up and left.

I slowly went downstairs and sat at the bar.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I managed to go to the guild with Levy without crying and go to the bar.

I was talking to Mirajane when Lisanna came up to me and said "Hey Lucy!"

"Oh hey Lisanna."

"Me and Natsu are going out for dinner on Valentine's day!"

"Hurray….I'm so happy for you." I said as I sipped into my hot chocolate.

"_Way to rub it in."_ I thought in my head.

"Can you please stop getting so close to him? Cause he's mine." She said.

Me and Mirajane's eyes widened when she said that.

I was about to say something when Natsu came over and said "Hey guys!"

We all didn't bother looking at him.

She was glaring at me.

And so was I.

Mirajane was just shocked and looking at both of us.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

No one replied.

"Natsu…I feel so cold…" Lisanna said as the guild doors opened.

She smirked at me as Natsu hugged her to make her warmer.

I glared at her and said "Um...I have to go now...I forgot something. So...see you later."

She smirked.

I glared at her again.

"Luce, why do you keep glaring at her so much?" He asked me.

Me and Mirajane was shocked.

My mouth formed an O.

"M…me? Glare at HER? She…she's the one who's faking! She's rubbing it in! She's the one who's glaring at me and smirking!" I yelled at him.

"Stop blaming it on me Lucy!" She put on an innocent face.

"Lisanna, that's enough of you." Mirajane said.

"Mira? Why are you helping her? She started it!" Lisanna complained.

"Cause Lucy's right. Stop lying." She put her hands on her hips.

"I did not! Right Natsu?" She looked at him.

He stayed silent.

I stepped a few steps back.

I was hurt.

I quickly turned and walked away.

Then I mumbled "When I was cold I don't see you doing that…" I rolled my eyes as I opened the guild doors.

Apparently it was snowing pretty badly outside.

I was freezing my butt off but I decided I had to go out.

"Lucy! You can't go outside with a weather like that!" Mirajane told me.

I just looked at her and shrugged.

Then I said "I don't really care. I suddenly feel like I want to go out into the snow."

I forced a smile and walked out the guild doors and to my apartment.

I closed the door behind me.

Then I took a long hot bath to regain warmth.

"Stupid Natsu…" I mumbled as I got out of the tub.

I dried myself and put on my clothes.

When I opened the door I would usually find Natsu and Happy on the couch or on the bed but not today.

I sighed.

_Valentine's day…_

It was valentine's day today.

The guild was decorated and everyone was so happy.

Except me.

It was night time now.

Everyone was out on a date.

I went home because I felt so lonely.

I put on my dress that I was suppose to wear today.

I walked to the beach and went inside a restaurant.

Master went up to me and said "Hello."

I looked at him and said "Hey Master"

I sipped on to my wine.

"You are sad aren't you?" He asked.

"Of course I'm not! I'm so happy!" I said.

I looked out to the window and yelled "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!"

I sipped into my wine again.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" He asked.

"Why should I? Anyways did you ever get your love?" I asked.

"Why yes of course!" He smiled.

"How did you get your love?" I asked.

"I got it because I believed. I told her how I felt and it took her some time to finally go out with me."

"You need to express yourself. Even if you get rejected at least you told him. You tried. And in the end you lost. Or maybe you told him and he likes you. Give him some time. Go now! Tell him now!"

"Thanks Master! I will!" I said as I grabbed my purse and kissed him on the cheek.

Then I ran to his house.

I texted him saying that I'm in front of his house.

I was ready to tell him.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

_**To: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**From: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**8:33 pm**_

_**x**__**~~~Lucy_Heart~~~x**_

_**I'm in front of ur house rite now. Come out. I need to tell you something.**_

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

I read her message.

Lisanna was sleeping on my lap so I gently and carefully placed her head on the sofa and went out the door.

I saw Lucy and walked up to her.

I was about to say something when Lucy put her finger on my lip.

She had boards that had words on them.

She pointed to it and I read it.

Her eyes were getting teary.

She flipped the board over.

_If you choose Lisanna I will be fine._

_I need to tell you this because I can't hold it in much longer._

She flipped the board over again.

This time the tears leaked out of her eyes.

_Natsu, I love you._

_And I always will._

I was shocked at those last words.

She turned to the left and walked up the stairs.

I was left standing there for a while.

I couldn't move.

Then I could finally feel myself move.

I went back into my house and saw Lisanna still sleeping.

Then she woke up and said "Where'd you go?"

"Oh, uh…I was just wandering around." I lied.

"You lied. You were outside with Lucy. She loves you I knew it."

"H…how did you know?" I was a little taken back.

"I woke up and saw you weren't there. So I stepped out on the balcony to get some fresh air and saw you two." She said.

"O…oh…" I said.

"Please…don't choose her!" She said.

"I don't know…I'll think about it." I said.

She stayed quiet.

Then she said "I'll wait."

I looked up at her and then she left.

Then Happy flew in from the balcony.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"Great! Charles and I are now officially dating!" He said happily.

"Great." I said simply.

"What's wrong? Where's Lucy?" He asked.

"I didn't take her." I told him.

"You mean…you took Lisanna? Well? What happened then?" He asked.

I told him everything that happened.

He then asked "Well? Who are you going to choose?"

"I…I don't know Happy…I just don't know! I need to think."

Happy gave me a worried face and then left me alone to think.

_Tomorrow…_

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I woke up at 6:00 am and brushed my teeth.

I was sort of happy and sort of not.

Today was my birthday.

I was happy that it was my birthday but I wasn't sure if anyone remembered.

I took a long hot bath and dried myself.

I changed into a blue tank top and a yellow short skirt.

I wore sneakers and I tied my hair up with a scrunchie.

I made my way to the guild and opened the guild doors.

Then popping sounds were made and confetti fell down.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" They all yelled.

I was shocked and happy at the same time.

"Y…you guys remembered?" I asked.

"Lu-chan! Of course we would remember!" Levy smiled.

I smiled.

I looked around to see if Natsu was there.

I couldn't see him because everyone was everywhere.

"Here's your present Lucy!" Everyone said as they gave me a whole bunch of presents.

"Thank you everyone!" I said happily.

Everyone gave me presents except Natsu and Lisanna.

At least I didn't get it from him yet.

He would give a present to me right?

I was a little worried.

I looked around the guild and looked for pink hair.

I had spotted him!

I went over to him and said "Hey Natsu."

He didn't say anything.

So I tried again.

"Hey Natsu."

Then he looked at me with an angry expression.

"What? What do you want?" He asked.

I stepped back a little.

"I…I just wanted to say hi…erm…I guess I should've left you alone?" I said as I took a few more steps back.

"Sorry to bother you then." I said as I turned around and sat at the bar.

"Lucy! Come and cut the cake!" Erza called me.

"Ok!" I called back.

I walked slowly towards the cake.

The cake was strawberry flavoured.

It was huge.

I had to climb on a ladder to blow out the candles and cut it.

"YAY!" They all cheered as Mirajane helped me hand out the cake.

I stayed a distance from Natsu.

So I told Mirajane to give him cake instead.

"_At least he accepted it." _I thought.

My friends were all eating cake with me.

So I got Natsu out of my mind.

I ate my cake happily with my friends.

_Night…_

Almost everyone was gone now.

I was helping Mirajane clean up.

Since it was my birthday party.

Natsu was in the exact same spot as before.

"So Lucy why aren't you and Natsu talking? Something happened?" Mirajane asked me.

She chose the words carefully.

I stayed silent.

Then I just shrugged and said "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh…okay Lucy. You don't have to anyways." She smiled and continued to clean.

I looked over at him and saw him look away.

After we finished cleaning up most of it, Mirajane said "Lucy! You should get going now! It is your birthday! Go home! Get some rest!"

I looked at her and said "Alright…See you tomorrow Mira…"

I took one last glance at Natsu before leaving.

He was still in the same spot.

I opened the guild doors and walked home.

I sighed so loudly.

"What's wrong Lucy?" One of the sailors on the boat asked.

"Nothing." I smiled as I went into my apartment.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

_**One New Message:**_

_**To: Natsu Dragneel**_

_**From: Lisanna**_

_**8:45 pm**_

_**-!Flame_Natsu!-**_

_**Natsu, please come 2 Tower Hotel tomorrow. Rm. 101. We need 2 talk.**_

I had already known what to do.

All I got to do was to explain it to both of them tomorrow.

I quickly went to my home and went to sleep.

_Tomorrow…_

_**Lisanna's P.O.V**_

_Ding Dong…_

I quickly opened the door.

"Nat-" I looked up and saw the receptionist.

"You have a letter from a boy."

"Thank you" I took the letter from him and closed the door.

I sat down at a chair and opened it.

_To: Lisanna_

_From: Natsu_

_Lisanna, I've made my choice. I decided to go with Lucy. I realised that I've fallen in love with her while you were gone. I've made my choice and I will not turn back. Please forgive me Lisanna. I'm sorry. _

_Natsu Dragneel._

"I…I lost…" I said as I put the letter down.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

I ran to Lucy's apartment.

I quickly burst through the door and scanned around the room.

"Natsu?" Lucy said as she came out of her bedroom.

"Luce! I need to tell you something!" I quickly said.

"Why'd you break my door?" She yelled.

"Sorry! But I need to tell you something!"

"What is it? I'm busy! So make it quick!" She quickly said.

"Luce I broke up with Lisanna."

She was shocked. "W…why?"

"Because…I realised that the person I love is you…" I took her hands.

She violently pushed them away.

"You don't like me! Why don't you just go with Lisanna? She's waiting for you!" She yelled.

"I already broke up with her! I'm not lying!" I yelled back.

She was now crying.

"Luce…D…don't cry!" I panicked.

"Go away!" She said as she was about to close the door when I stopped it and opened it.

She was a little shocked by this so she took a few steps back.

I walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist.

"I love you Luce." I said before I crashed my lips into hers.

She pushed away and said "Stop! You should be doing that with Lisanna!"

She still didn't believe me!

I decided to trick her.

"Okay then!" I said as I walked out the door.

She was surprised when I said that.

Then I heard her mumble "So he's really going to go…"

Then I quickly turned around and grabbed her by the waist again and kissed her hard.

"You…fell…for…my…trick…" I said in between kisses.

"Na…tsu…!" She said.

She then melted away in the kiss and kissed me back.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

We broke away after a while.

"I've been waiting for you to do that to me for a long time Natsu!" She told me.

"I've wanted to do that a long time ago Luce!" I chuckled.

"Idiot! Why didn't you do it sooner then!" She complained as she punched me on my arm.

"Cause I wasn't sure if you had the same feeling!" I grinned.

"Well now you do!" She said as she kissed me again.

_1 year later…_

"Luce, where's Happy?" I asked.

"He's in the kitchen!" She called.

Me and Lucy were now married.

Lisanna had found another guy.

Lucy and I had been married 5 months ago.

She's now living with me.

"Happy! There you are!" I grinned.

"Natsu!" Happy said as he turned around.

"Happy!"

"Charles! I'm coming!" Happy called.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"We're going out for a walk in the park." Happy said as he flew out the window.

I went over to Luce who was currently reading her book.

"Ow." She said.

I rushed over to her. "What's wrong?"

"The baby is killing me Natsu! How long do I have to wait till I get my smokin' hot body back?" She whined.

She had been carrying the baby for 9 months.

"Why don't you ask the doctor? I'm guessing you'll have it tomorrow!" I joked.

"Well? Are you going to bring me to the doctor's or not?" She said.

"Alright, alright…" I said as I picked her up and went to the doctor's.

"Hmm….by the looks of it…she'll probably have it today at 12:00 am. Come back here immediately at 11:40 am. No later than that." The doctor said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" We asked.

"It's a boy." She said.

"Okay." We both said as we went out the door.

"Luce, what should we name it?" I asked.

"How bout Igneel? You always miss him." She suggested.

"Are...are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled.

_11:45 am…_

"You're late! Good thing she doesn't have the baby yet!" The doctor said.

Suddenly her grip tightened on my hand.

"What's wrong Luce?" I asked.

"Ow…ow…ow…" She clutched onto her stomach.

"Hurry! Bring her over into the operation room! She's going to have the baby now!" The doctor quickly said as I quickly brought her over to the operation room.

I called Erza.

"Hello? What's up Natsu?"

"Hey Erza! Lucy's having her baby now!" I happily told her.

"WHAT? I'LL TELL EVERYONE! BYE!" She ended the call.

I quickly ran inside and rushed to her side.

She was already screaming.

She was like crushing my hand like a pillow.

I couldn't switch my hand until an hour.

_5 hours later…_

"Come on, push harder! I can see the head." The doctor said.

She pushed harder and her grip tightened.

_Another 5 hours later…_

"WAHH! WAH!" Igneel cried.

"Can I see our baby?" Lucy asked.

"Here you go! He's so cute." The doctor smiled.

She handed it to her and she looked at it.

"It's perfect Natsu…" She smiled.

I smiled back.

Igneel had chocolate brown eyes like Lucy and pink hair like me.

And he was the first fairy tail baby.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! I wasn't so great at the baby part cause I never had one XD It's a little fast paced but I do hoped you enjoyed. Please review!<p> 


End file.
